1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wheelchair and, more particularly, to a wheelchair including an adjustable seat for adjusting a depth of the seat in accordance with a patient's needs.
2. Background of Related Art
Wheelchairs are relatively well known in the art and generally include a frame having a pair of large drive wheels mounted on either side of the frame toward a back end thereof, a pair of small steering wheels mounted on either side of the frame toward a front end thereof, a seat including a base and a back support, and a pair of foot supports extending forwardly from the frame.
More recently, improvements in the design and operation of wheelchairs have lead to the introduction of wheelchairs with additional features such as: motorized drive systems, foldable frames, reclinable seats, and the like. Further, wheelchairs today are often made from durable, lightweight materials and may include adjustable foot supports in an attempt to accommodate patients of different sizes.
However, while these additional features may increase the portability, maneuverability, and/or comfort of the wheelchairs, there is still a need for a wheelchair having a depth-adjustable seat capable of adjusting the depth of the seat according to the physical characteristics and/or medical condition of the patient. Such a wheelchair obviates the need for medical supply stores, nursing homes, hospitals, and the like to carry multiple wheelchairs of varying seat depth in order to accommodate a wider range of patients. In other words, a seat-depth adjustable wheelchair provides a single wheelchair adaptable for use by the young, elderly, handicapped and/or infirm without sacrificing comfort, support, or any of the other advantages of presently-known wheelchairs.